


In Bucky's Thoughts

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has to think about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Bucky has to process what occured.





	In Bucky's Thoughts

He had felt Stark’s heartbeat, heard it as he was being held tightly against the arc reactor in the man's chest because that's there too, and he hears the soft him from that as well but all that fades away because Stark is kissing him and he hasn't felt the warmth of another person, of human contact, in so long.

Bucky is, for the most part, aware of himself now. He still fears sometimes that Winter will slip forward, and so he’s avoided meeting anyone other than Steve. Steve can bring him back, if things go wrong. He can also hold his own if Winter attacks him.

Stark had made contact with no hesitation though, and brought him out of a crash. He’d only read the first three words in a fleeting glance, but that was enough to trigger the beginning of his condition.

Stark had brought him out of it though. Almost immediately, he was back in the present, in the forefront of his own mind and in control of his actions. He has to think about that, so he sends Steve away. Stevie looks like he’s got a few things of his own to sort through anyway.


End file.
